


to infinity

by daisiechains



Series: Dream a Dream [2]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Disney References, Disney World & Disneyland, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, POV Alternating, Soft Boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-16 18:19:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18696775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisiechains/pseuds/daisiechains
Summary: Andrew takes Neil to Walt Disney World.





	to infinity

**Author's Note:**

> this is THE most self indulgent thing i've ever written i just wanted to talk abt disney for hours and now we have this.

Andrew wasn’t sure exactly what started the love for Disney. Matt found out Neil had never seen a Disney film and suddenly there were weekly marathons of the Foxes favorites. Andrew had seen a few of them, but since he had watched most of those with Cass they were attached to a painful feeling for him. Those movies, ones such as Lilo and Stitch, Aladdin, and the Lion King, still proved difficult for him, and during them he sat by Neil’s side with his hand squeezing the life out of Neil’s. It helped a little, but the movies were still more painful than he would have liked to admit. 

The Foxes that watched the films generally rotated depending on which they were watching at the time, but the constants were always Matt, Neil, and Andrew. Dan was usually there, but there were still nights where she chose to sit out. Neil had never been someone afforded the luxury of childish wonder, so he found himself captivated by the stories. He delighted at the found family of Brother Bear(one of Dan’s favorites), the adventure and romance in Hercules(Nicky’s suggestion), and the humor of anthropomorphic animals in The Great Mouse Detective(Kevin’s choice). For most films he found joy if not inspiration, with the sole exception of the wonder being The Fox and The Hound. He had smiled and joked to Andrew that the pair were like the two of them in a sense. By the end of the eighty minutes Neil had checked out mentally and needed to be held by Andrew long after the rest had left. Between kisses Andrew promised into Neil’s ear he would never leave or hurt him, and went to sleep livid. No one could remember who decided to watch it, maybe some thought the inclusion of foxes would be funny, but they were certainly lucky a sole perpetrator could not be identified to become victim to Andrew’s anger. The next week they took a break from movies. 

He wouldn’t admit it to anyone, but Andrew’s favorite so far had been The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh. He had never seen it before Renee recommended it, but in a way the film carried her energy. There was something about the squishy and frankly stupid bear who loved sweet honey that made him feel at peace, and he took small delights in seeing all the inhabitants of the Hundred Acre Wood being absolute idiots together. He watched it with the same expressionless stare as the rest, but if Neil noticed that Andrew stole the DVD from Renee he didn’t say anything. 

 

One day in the dorm they shared Neil sat tapping at Kevin’s computer. Andrew didn’t ask what he was doing because, frankly, he couldn’t bring himself to care. After a while Neil turned to Andrew, his eyes bright. “Did you know there is a Disney theme park only 8 hours from here?”

Andrew didn’t answer, and Neil took his blank stare as a “no.” He turned back and continued his reading. “There’s one in California too...Andrew, have you ever gone?”

Andrew could have sworn he had been reading, but no amount of scanning the book in his hands could bring him comprehension of the text. Instead his mind recalled memories of Cass. Cass had wanted to take him, once. They planned for months, talking about all the things they were going to do. Andrew, for a while, could say he felt excited and almost happy. 

They never made it there. 

Neil watched Andrew for a few moments, and when he finally ground out a dark “no” he nodded. Andrew’s disgust rather than distaste wasn’t startling, but Neil did not want to press either. Anything that Andrew wanted to tell Neil he would. Anything he didn’t, failed to matter. 

Neil continued to read about the Disney parks for another half hour or so, and at one point, “Walt Disney World...I’d love to see it someday…” slipped from his mouth. And he didn’t-couldn’t-know at the time, but immediately Andrew decided he would take Neil there if getting the money killed him. 

 

Unfortunately trips to the place where dreams come true are expensive, and Andrew couldn’t afford the tickets and resort stay until after he signed with his first professional exy contract. He researched the parks and the resorts more than he would ever admit to doing, and by Neil’s winter break of his last school year Andrew was near fully prepared. The last step was to make the actual reservations. 

A week before Neil’s graduation Andrew walked into Fox Tower. Neil was draped across the couch in an old pilled sweatshirt and knee socks and, god, shorts short enough to make Andrew grip the box in his hands a little tighter. He was so used to seeing Neil like this, used to seeing Neil in much more agitating situations than a ratty crewneck and bright orange socks, but Andrew didn’t know if he would ever adjust to Neil completely. Not only was the boy before him so unbelievably handsome, he also cared for Andrew in a way that made his heart ache. Neil had totally stolen Andrew’s heart, and Andrew wasn’t so keen on getting it back just yet. 

On seeing his boyfriend Neil broke into one of his heart-wrenching smiles. He moved to stand, but Andrew dropped the box onto his stomach before he could. Neil let an annoyingly endearing, “oof,” before examining the box. 

“Congrats on managing to not let your exy addiction ruin your academic career,” Andrew said as he sat on the coffee table across from Neil. Neil eyed him carefully as he slowly lifted the seal. “You promised me no presents.”

Andrew mockingly raised one hand and crossed the other over his heart. “Not a graduation present, scouts honor.” He watched Neil’s face to search for signs of discomfort, and was pleased to find none. “It’d be pretty boring by myself though.” 

Neil raised an eyebrow before looking down at the box in his hands. It was white, and he tensed at the  _ Walt Disney World _ written across one corner in black. Disney was not a common topic between the two, but they did occasionally watch their favorites. Neil fantasized about a trip to Disney with Andrew from time to time, and the idea of a gift of merchandise from the parks was too much for his heart to bear. It was too thoughtful, too kind. Neil still didn’t know how to properly process such gifts without feeling ungrateful.

He slowly opened the flap and inside sat two rubber bracelets, a grey one and an orange one. The inside of the box was blue with a castle, and it exclaimed on the lid, “Let the magic begin, Andrew!” Neil was shell-shocked, speechless. “Is...Is this-“ 

Neil slowly raised his eyes to meet Andrew’s, which were staring at him intently. Suddenly he felt hopeless and  _ very _ confused. “I don’t understand.”

Andrew picked up the orange bracelet and turned it over in his hands. “It seems this is how we get into our room and the park.” He flicked his gaze up to Neil before tossing it at him. “This one is yours.”

Neil caught the orange band in his hand and lowered it into his lap awkwardly. “The park?” 

Andrew sighed. “Do you really need every single thing spelled out for you?”

Neil was still very dumbfounded with the concept of such an expensive gift sitting in his lap. “Yes, yes I really do. How? When? Why?”

Andrew leaned back on one hand and held up a finger with the other. “How: I can afford it. When,” He raised a second finger, “I made the reservations a few weeks ago. And why: you wanted to go.”

Neil was silent, but he wasn’t upset. He gingerly placed the orange band back in the box and the box onto the couch cushion beside him. He scooted forward on the couch so that his knees touched Andrew’s. “When did I say I wanted to? I mean I did. I  _ do.  _ But I don’t remember saying so.” Neil had thought it a few times, sure, but he couldn’t remember the last time he let such a luxurious fantasy become a desire, let alone voice it. He found himself once again astonished by the power of Andrew’s eidetic memory. 

“I don’t know if I can accept something like this. I don’t know how to.” Andrew’s face was still calm as ever, but his eyes narrowed slightly. He leaned forward, his arms resting on his knees and his fingers clasped together. “What if I said it wasn’t for your sake?” 

Neil let a laugh escape him and felt some of the tension leave his shoulders. “Lying doesn’t suit you, Andrew.”

“No, it only does you, after all. Perhaps that’s why I’ve been so bored recently.” While the abrasive remark would have once instilled anxiety within Neil, it now made his smile grow even wider. “You’ve been bored because you missed me so much this semester. Is  _ that _ why you booked us a vacation?”

Neil didn’t miss the way the corner of Andrew’s mouth twitched. He’d seen it happen occasionally in fits of anger over the half decade of their hatred-turned friendship-turned dating, but this one was fairly new. It was a twitch upwards rather than outwards, the ghost of a self-contained and restricted smile seen only ever by Neil in their most private moments. “So I can put yes on the RSVP?”

Neil smiled back, big and toothy and without pain from his long healed scars. Andrew didn’t know how people could talk for ages about sunsets and beaches when the most beautiful sight in existence was right there, but he wasn’t looking to let others in on the secret. If his heart had been thundering at Neil’s smile, it felt like it may explode out of his chest at Neil’s light laugh and, “You can always put me down as a yes when you’re involved.” 

To distract Neil from the burning in his ears Andrew stood up abruptly and walked away. “Do you have any ice cream?”

Neil called from the couch, happiness apparent in his voice. “Always for you, Andrew.”

 

After a long month, excruciating meetings with Neil’s future professional team on the other side of the country, and a confusing afternoon trying to figure out how “Fastpass+” works, Andrew and Neil were piling their luggage and themselves into Andrew’s black Maserati to drive from Colombia to Orlando, Florida. It was the middle of July, the kind of summer that leaves you hot and sticky and dehydrated no matter how much water you drink. And yet Neil, red faced and sweaty with hair plastered to his forehead, looked as alive as he did after scoring in a tight game. 

The six and a half hour drive from the Columbia house to Orlando passed by quickly for the two. It was a pretty standard length for their summer road trips and they found comfort in each other whether chatting or silent. Neither had the patience for the redundancy of small talk, so when they spoke it was about things either deemed relevant; anything one found to be important generally the other found it in him to generate a semblance of interest. Andrew would never understand how despite his disconnect from the rest of the world he could feel for what Neil needed him to, but his boyfriend’s bright face as he spoke to Andrew made it come easy. 

They pulled in through the gates in the evening, large purple structures with Mickey and Minnie Mouse, their friends, and a sign that declared they were in “The Place Where Dreams Come True!” After a few wrong turns navigating the enormous property and an accidental entrance into the Magic Kingdom parking lot the two finally found their hotel. It was close enough to the Magic Kingdom park that Neil could see the castle and the famed Space Mountain. The building of the hotel was white, separated by floor-length windows that appeared black from so far away. Each room seemed to have a patio, and there were a few people resting there in the evening glow. A train track ran through the middle of the resort and out the other side, and as they pulled up to the security gate a white train with a bright yellow stripe disappeared through one side and appeared out the other a few minutes later. 

After Andrew had presented identification to the security guard Neil leaned over toward him. “Do you think we can ride it…?” His voice trailed off a little at the end of the question. Forcing Andrew’s hand in their first year had been easy without feelings, especially when it was for another Fox’s sake, but sometimes voicing his own desire had difficulty leaving his throat. The wonder of being in such an expensive and incredible place only exacerbated the issue. 

Andrew put his hand on Neil’s thigh as he followed the train’s movement with bored eyes and pulled into a parking space. “The monorail goes to Magic Kingdom. We can ride it tomorrow.” 

Neil’s tension melted under Andrew’s touch, and he brightened at Andrew’s words. Andrew had mentioned offhand to Neil a few weeks prior that he had done “some” research before booking the reservation, but he answered every one of Neil’s questions with such certainty Andrew knew that Neil knew it had been more than just some. Neil nodded and tapped Andrew’s hand lightly so he could let go and they could exit the car.

After checking in the two ascended to their floor. Neil looked out over the balcony all the way to the floor and, at seeing that they were so high up, immediately took the outward side so Andrew would not have to. Andrew would never react or tell Neil how it made him feel, but the small acts to preserve his comfort still confused him. Usually when people gave out favors or looked out for Andrew he felt anger. He could take care of himself just fine. However, when Neil did it he just felt fuzzy in his stomach. Neil remembers, he  _ cares _ , and he shows it in a way that doesn’t make Andrew uncomfortable. 

As they walked along toward their room music began to blare from the restaurant below. They could see guests twirling their napkins in the air, as well as people dressed as Mickey Mouse and his friends. If Andrew had been one who expressed his emotions he may have scowled. Neil found the calm way Andrew channeled his irritation into his molars to be incredibly endearing, so much so that he was able to ignore his own distaste for the garish event as he smiled over at his boyfriend. “Stop trying to kill Goofy with your eyes.”

Andrew flitted his gaze from the restaurant up to Neil and muttered, “Guess I’ll just have to use my knives then.” 

Neil couldn’t contain his laughter. “Could you wait one day before getting us banned from the premises?”

“I’ll consider it.” Neil could’ve sworn he saw a mischievous glint in Andrew’s eyes-perhaps a smidge of happiness-before Andrew stopped suddenly and tapped his band to a room’s doorknob. Neil had been so distracted that he hadn’t even noticed they reached their room. 

Andrew entered first, holding the door for a moment to allow Neil entry. The room had two beds, but without speaking they both knew they would share one. Sleeping in the same bed had been an experience shared from before their relationship was even properly defined, yet now it held a stronger level of intimacy for the two. Neil dropped his bag on the bed gently before following Andrew out onto the balcony. The lake glowed a beautiful shade of gold, a sharp contrast to the bright purple that currently illuminated the castle of Magic Kingdom. Neil stared at it and tried to convince himself somehow that he was okay with the idea of Andrew possibly having to pay extra for this view. Pushing his insecurity at the concept of such kindness to the back of his mind, Neil reached his pinky towards Andrew’s until they were hooked together. Andrew kept his gaze out across the water as Neil watched him with a fond gaze. 

Neil knew they should unpack into the dresser, a habit Andrew made sure to follow through on with any trip to ingrain the feeling of staying in Neil, but the golden glow of the evening off of Andrew’s profile was far more inviting. He let his hand gently find its way to Andrew’s waist. It was once a very sensitive spot for Andrew, a vulnerable one only made more terrifying by his ticklishness. It took a long time (and a promise to never even  _ think _ of tickling Andrew) for them to reach this level of comfort. When Neil’s hand grazed the small of Andrew’s back he didn’t shudder, didn’t freeze, didn’t tense, because he trusted Neil and knew he wouldn’t hurt him. Andrew let himself be gently and slowly pulled forward as his own hands followed Neil’s torso up to hold his face. He willingly allowed Neil control as he allowed himself to be pulled into a slow kiss. Andrew’s mouth was stale, tasting of long burnt cigarettes and sugary sweet soda pop, but in that moment Neil didn’t think there could be a flavor more inviting. There was no rush, no pain, no need for concern as they stood connected at the lips feeling as safe as they ever could. 

Neil awoke the next morning from a peaceful, dreamless sleep. When he opened his eyes he was greeted with the serene and uncharacteristically content face of Andrew. They had no need to be in the park until midday, leaving Neil to drink in the view of his sleeping boyfriend, face not inches from his own, for as long as he wanted. He did not touch Andrew’s body or face, as they were still in the process of navigating consent while asleep. If Neil was gentle enough and they were alone Andrew was able to contain his outbursts upon waking, but there was still the absence of a clear yes. The only consistent allowed zone was Andrew’s hands, which conveniently sat only an inch from Neil’s nose. Neil sleepily brought his hands up to tangle them lightly with Andrews’, carefully avoiding his wrists. 

Andrew, conscious but not yet ready to move, was likewise content to lie motionless and in darkness. There was a person in his bed,  _ touching him _ , and yet all he felt was comfort. He reveled in the safety that was Neil, the love Andrew felt for him but could never find the words for, the comforting feeling of Neil’s scarred yet delicate, in so many ways all too familiar hands. Neils breathing was audible but even, and Andrew found himself matching his own breath to Neil’s rhythm. 

Eventually Neil moved to rise for the day, but found himself being held down by the pull of Andrew’s hands. Still half-sitting, he smiled down at Andrew. “So you were awake after all.”

Andrew answered with a noncommittal and very sleepy noise as he tightened his grip on one of Neil’s hands. A light laugh escaped Neil’s lips as he leaned down to press a quick, chaste kiss to Andrew’s nose. “Good morning to you, too.” He detangled his fingers from Andrews’ slowly and gently, ignoring the grumble that emerged from his still resting form. 

Neil did not want to wear the armbands that Andrew had gifted him that day, and thanked the cold front brought by a nighttime storm as he opted for a sweatshirt. It was baby blue, a gift from Nicky that apparently “brought out his eyes,” and also happened to be extremely comfortable. As Neil brushed his teeth he heard the soft creaking of the mattress as Andrew rose, and when he emerged from the bathroom he found Andrew sitting on the bed. 

Andrew was sitting cross-legged in a dark band tee and his boxers. His arm bands sat loosely in his hands, and his blank stare was fixed on them. He was motionless, and even after Neil gently lowered himself onto the mattress it was a while before Andrew spoke.

“Weapons are banned from the parks, obviously. Security has metal detectors.” Neil nodded. Even if the knives had originally been Renee’s they still held importance to Andrew. The loss of them in a new, crowded, and loud place no doubt made Andrew incredibly cautious, if not nervous. Not that Andrew would ever admit to letting nerves control him. “Would you feel secure leaving them in the safe? And you can wear the bands for comfort.”

Andrew scoffed at the idea of wearing his armbands for comfort, even if that was how he viewed them, and looked quickly at Neil. “I knew the security rules before making the reservation. Worry about your shoes being on the wrong feet.”

Neil looked down to find that his shoes were indeed on the incorrect feet, and that he had yet to notice because they were still sitting loose and untied around his feet. He quickly corrected the issue and tied the laces. When he looked up Andrew was slamming shut the locker the room provided, jamming a passcode into the locks. He didn’t tell Neil what it was, but only because he and Neil trusted each other enough to already know what such codes for each other were. If he needed to put something else in there, or for some reason suddenly needed the knives, he could access it. 

As interesting as their hotel was, it was also difficult to navigate. The entrance to the monorail was relatively hidden, but eventually they found it thanks to well-placed signs. They passed through security without incident, and within minutes they were on Disney’s “highway in the sky.” Magic Kingdom was the last stop on the resort monorail, so Neil sat content with Andrew’s side hearing facts about the other resorts and the surrounding area. 

Since they had already passed through security at their hotel, they were not required to at the park, and with a quick tap of their magic bands they were before the Main Street Station. Due to it being later in the morning it was less crowded at the entrance, which Neil was grateful for. Neither he nor Andrew fared very well with large masses of people, and a trip in the summer almost guaranteed the parks would be busy.

When they reached Main Street Neil stared in wonder at the sight. At the end of the street sat Cinderella’s castle, big and so much more impressive than when he had seen it from their room. Cast members were placed up the street taking pictures for guests, and on either side of the street sat shops. They walked up the right side, and at the overwhelming smell of sugar Neil knew they would have to go into the confectionary even before Andrew pulled him inside.

Neil had never been fond of sweets, so the smells felt like a slap in the face, but the way the confections reflected in Andrew’s subdued yet still excited eyes made it worth it for him. When Andrew had bought himself cotton candy they wandered throughout all the shops on that side of the street before switching to the other. All the shops on this side were actually one store, but Neil found himself immediately drawn to the famous collection of ears. Andrew said they were stupid before wandering off, but that didn’t deter Neil from trying to find a pair for both of them. He knew that neither he nor Andrew would wear most of the gaudy pairs, but he still thought they would be a good memory. He debated the Just Graduated! themed ears before he eventually decided on a hat with Oswald the Lucky Rabbit’s ears sticking a foot up out of the it for himself. 

When he finally found Andrew with the large blue merchandise bag Andrew did not react, but he stared at it as if it would will the bag away. Neil smiled and took his hand and led him out of the shop. “I want a photo in front of the castle. Come here.”

Andrew wouldn’t take his eyes off the bag, but his voice stayed level. “You are such a tourist.”

Neil laughed, the free kind of laugh that came out more and more in the months after he recovered from his last trip to Baltimore, and pulled Andrew into a line behind a cast member taking photos. He fished around in the bag and put on his own hat in the hopes of easing Andrew into his ears. Andrew watched with the usual bored gaze, even when Neil pulled out a headband decorated to look like Buzz Lightyear’s costume. “Why did you buy yourself two?” He asked.

Neil knew this would happen, but it didn’t make him any less frustrated. “Oh come on Andrew, you know this is for you.” He tried to shove the ears into Andrew’s hands, but Andrew let them fall to the ground instead. Neil groaned as he crouched down. “Can you not be the most difficult person alive for one day?”

Andrew didn’t move. “No,” he answered. Neil stood and, after checking to make sure they weren’t next in line, held them out to Andrew one more time. 

“Come on,” he said. He tried to pitch his voice in a way that mocked Nicky’s. “They like,  _ compliment your eyes _ , or whatever.” 

Whatever noise left Andrew was something new, almost like a snort that he tried to stop but was too late. Andrew took the ears into his hands, staring at them absently. “You were the first person I watched this with.”

Neil heard the underlying message.  _ I didn’t watch this with Cass. This carries no sad memories for me. Only you.  _ Neil smiled. “I know. To infinity…”

Andrew stared at him blankly as he put the ears on his head. For a second he thought Andrew wouldn’t answer, and lit up when he did. “And beyond, yeah.”

After taking the most disgustingly cheesy photos they slowly made their way around the park, starting from Tomorrowland. They had a fastpass for Buzz Lightyear’s Space Ranger Spin, but had enough time that they could wander around first. They looked between Neil’s map and the attractions. The Laugh Floor was right next to them, but comedy did not come easy to either so they decided against it. Space Mountain was similarly struck down, as neither was very fond of sensory deprivation. Neil was examining the map and wondering how the Peoplemover and Astro Orbiter could be located in the same place when he walked right into Andrew’s back. He had stopped short, staring above the Peoplemover at the bright spaceships turning in a circle. Neil was about to ask what was wrong when Andrew made eye contact with him and calmly spoke. “Absolutely not.”

Andrew had not overcome his fear of heights in the recent years, and Neil never expected him to. He nodded and suggested they try the Peoplemover after Buzz. Andrew watched the calm movement of the blue square cars and appreciated that Neil knew what he meant, that he was willing to forgo popular rides like the Tower of Terror and Splash Mountain for Andrew’s sake. Not that he knew how to tell Neil that. 

On Buzz, Neil stared at their scores on the display, in shock at his paltry score of 3600 compared to Andrew’s three hundred thousand. Andrew’s face stayed as calm as it always did, but he could not deny the smugness he felt at Neil’s face. Neil asked him how on Earth he managed to do so well, but Andrew only answered with a dismissive shrug and monotone, “beats me.” 

After they exited the vehicle they were led into a gift shop. On screens displayed pictures of people in on the ride, answering what the random flash at one point during the ride had been. Andrew immediately saw himself and Neil, his face as blank as usual and Neil’s twisted in concentration. Andrew couldn’t deny the discomfort at seeing himself reflected where other people could see like that, but was thrown off by Neil darting forward to tap his band to the circle beneath it so he could save it to his account. When he returned to Andrew and began to walk by his side he smiled sheepishly. “It’s a memory.”

The smile on Neil’s face made Andrew’s stomach lurch with feeling. “The memory of me kicking your ass?” Neil’s smile only grew.

After relaxing on the Peoplemover (and Andrew ignoring Neil attempting to sneakily snap photos of him on it-damn Nicky for getting him that smartphone) they stopped to eat lunch. The Mad Tea Party seemed like a good idea for them to do, but Neil regretted it when Andrew spun the teacup like his life depended on it. Andrew almost pitied Neil, but watching his face grow green was so funny it was worth it. After a short wait for the Barnstormer and the much shorter time it took to ride it Neil was grabbing Andrew’s hand and pulling him to a different part of Fantasyland. Andrew had the map memorized, but adjusting that to actual directions wasn’t the easiest, and he didn’t know where Neil was leading him until he pulled Andrew into the line for The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh. 

Andrew didn’t say anything, but his eyes flitted around the standby line at all the decorations to make it clearly Pooh. He took it in as he and Neil talked, currently about the importance of staying hydrated in the July heat. When they reached the front of the line they were led into the back of a vehicle shaped like honey pots. They sat behind a family with an infant, who greeted them with a mostly toothless smile. Andrew ignored her, and Neil waved back to her awkwardly.

Andrew rested his chin in his hand, watching with rare interest as they made their way through the stories of Pooh. When Roo almost blew away from Kanga he almost snorted and muttered, “so stupid,” and in the rain he kept his face away from Neil to hide the relaxed and content face he could not control. 

Like many other rides this one’s exit led into a small gift shop. They were suddenly surrounded with countless merchandise of Winnie the Pooh and his friends. Andrew walked out without a second glance, but noticed a few minutes later that Neil wasn’t with him. He felt a small surge of panic, the residual need to protect from a time where Neil wasn’t as strong or safe, but it quickly quelled as he saw Neil jogging to meet up with him. He was holding in one hand yet another one of those blue plastic bags. He stared at it without emotion. “Are you suddenly addicted to wasting all your money?”

Neil smiled, red faced from the heat and exertion of running to meet Andrew, and handed Andrew the bag. “It’s not a waste. It’s for you.”

Andrew looked into the bag, pulling out a plush animal. It was unmistakably Eeyore from Winnie the Pooh, but rounder with no limbs or neck. Andrew assumed some designer made it that way to appear “cute” to consumers. Neil poked the plush, watching as it caved around his finger and slowly bounced back. “It’s you, Andrew.”

Andrew stared at him with his all too familiar practiced disconnect. “Why?”

Neil cocked his head to the side. “I mean, if you don’t want it I can return it-” Andrew dropped the plushie back into the bag and answered with a curt, “no.” He folded the bag and held it under his arm, holding out the other hand toward Neil. “It’s mine now.”

Neil grinned and took his hand.

Neil wanted to try the Jungle Cruise, as Matt had recommended it, but both got off the ride not having laughed at a single joke. Not that they weren’t used to being less amused by things than others, but their lack of comedic understanding didn’t bother either of them. They kept their hat and headband on until Big Thunder Mountain Railroad, where Neil suggested they remove them so they wouldn’t fly off during the ride. 

They then made their way around the park leisurely, and by the time they got off of the Haunted Mansion it was dark out. Neil had to use the bathroom, and he requested that they use the Tangled one nearby. Neil had always liked Tangled, something about the found family and the creation of a new home. He examined the decorations with great interest. When he left the bathroom he couldn’t find Andrew, so he texted him. His only response was  _ walk back toward haunted mansion _ , so he did. A few steps in he was pulled by the hand into a line with Andrew. He was about to ask why when Andrew jerked his chin away from them. Neil followed his gaze back to the bathrooms. A cast member was handing the lantern from Tangled to two guests and taking pictures of them. Neil turned back toward Andrew with eyes so wide it made Andrew dizzy. He smiled at Andrew and joined their hands, swaying between them. He didn’t thank Andrew, but he didn’t have to. The love was all there, passing between joined palms.

At the front of the line they were handed the lantern. The cast member then instructed them to take one photo looking at the camera and another looking at the lantern. When finished Neil thanked the cast member and returned the lantern to her. Andrew walked away without saying anything, Neil’s backpack and his own merch bag in his arms.

Having made all their fastpasses and gone on all the rides they wanted to, Andrew and Neil wandered around until the fireworks show. Neither was very good with loud noises, but it was famous and the idea of the projections on the castle interested Neil. He watched them with all the childish wonder his own youth never allowed him, eyes occupied with fireworks and hand occupied by Andrew’s.

After the fireworks they walked back to their resort rather than take the monorail, talking about what they enjoyed and what they wanted to do the day after. They were still holding hands as they entered their room, Neil listing all the deserts they could try at Epcot and Andrew responding with which ones he was interested in. It wasn’t until Neil realized he needed to shower that they physically separated.

Neil took a step into the bathroom with his oversized sleeping shirt and a change of boxers in his arms, and it took him a moment to realize Andrew had followed him. Andrew wasn’t carrying any clothing, but his eyes met with Neil’s before drifting to the shower. He was silent before he spoke as soft as a man like him ever could. “No?” 

Neil hesitated. He had once told Andrew that his answer was always a yes, and he meant it, but he was also exhausted. He had no issues at this point navigating the truth with Andrew, but when it came to discussions of consent Neil always wanted to assure that there were zero misunderstandings about either’s feelings. When he spoke it was quiet. “Shower is a yes. Anything else...I’m tired?” It came off as a question, but Andrew nodded and started the shower for them. 

Neil dropped his clothes unceremoniously on the floor, removing his sweatshirt and dropping it in a different place to keep his dirty and clean clothes separate. Andrew’s clothes ended up in the same place. When the water was deemed sufficient temperature for Andrew’s liking (Neil wouldn’t care either way so long as it wasn’t too hot) he stepped in and waited for Neil to join him before sliding the glass door shut.

Andrew had barely finished washing his hair before Neil had begun to distract him with kisses. They weren’t heated, no expectations attached to their lips, just soft and small pecks. Every few moments they would break apart to get back to cleaning themselves, but would find themselves joined at the mouth again not long after. Innocent touches followed, soft brushes of the hand across a neck or waist. By the time the water stopped both their fingers and toes were shriveled like raisins.

Showered and sufficiently kissed to heaven and back, Neil wandered around the room in a dreamlike state as he searched for his pajama shorts. His hair was still damp and clinging to the skin on his neck, occasional water droplets running down to get caught on the towel around his shoulders. Andrew dressed for bed quickly but made a detour out onto the balcony. Neil watched as Andrew stood completely still in the darkness for a few moments before he was illuminated by fire as he lit a cigarette. Neil smiled to himself watching his boyfriend, this person he loved so much. Andrew had given him so much, a home and a family and a lifetime of kisses and a day in the most magical place on earth with silly Minnie ears on his head. He did it because he was Andrew, the Andrew who loved Neil just as much back. And that was all Neil needed.

Andrew’s eyes caught Neil’s and he jerked his head toward the bed. Neil stared at him for a few moments before he realized Andrew was telling him to go to bed before him. He slowly made his way over to the bed and buried himself in the sheets. Just a moment later his phone lit up with a notification. He rolled over to the bedside table where his and Andrew’s phones were plugged in and picked his up.

The notification was from the Disney app. The notification excitedly alerted Neil to the fact he had new Photopass photos on his account. Neil logged into his account and was taken to his pictures. There weren’t many, as wrangling Andrew into taking a photo was difficult, but Neil’s eyes immediately went to the two taken of them in the Tangled area. The ones he had waited for alone for Neil’s sake. When the cast member had told the two to look down at the lantern Neil had complied, but Andrew was looking at Neil instead. His gaze was intense, the kind he gives Neil sometimes before he kisses him. His shoulders were tension-free, his expression almost relaxed. The part that really got Neil, the reason the photo made his heart almost leap out of his chest, was Andrew’s mouth. It wasn’t quite a smile, but the corners were pulled a little bit upwards, the corners of his eyes a little crinkled.  

It was the most beautiful picture Neil had ever seen.

When Andrew returned to the room a few minutes later Neil was all too happy to pull him into the bed and a flurry of kisses. He kissed the taste of Andrew’s cigarette away, his new lockscreen fresh in his mind and his love for the man in his arms weighing on his heart.

Andrew had taken him to the place where dreams come true, but he didn’t have to. He was every dream Neil could ever need.


End file.
